


Can't Get Enough of You

by pinoythinker



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinoythinker/pseuds/pinoythinker
Summary: When Leni Robredo flew out of the country for a week, she came back to the Philippines badly yearning for her boyfriend who happens to be President Duterte.





	Can't Get Enough of You

It happened once. They were both sailed there by their emotions and boiling yearning for each other. The man, Rodrigo, made sure it would be a very special moment for her, for them but little did he know that he went too well that she could no longer get enough of him after that special night.

His lady is ringing him up again to give him an update as she left the country for a summit talk in London.

"Hi, babe." She uttered as she sat comfortably at her hotel bed, her hair still moist from the shower.

He smiled upon hearing her voice, "hello." He replied.

"Nasa hotel na ako ulit. Natapos yung program ng 5PM." She shared a few details about her day but she really called him because her one week trip in London got her missing him.

He nodded, "mabuti yan, magpahinga ka diyan. Don't put too much stress on yourself." He advised.

She blushed, "Babe, I miss you na." She then squealed. He chuckled, she was so adorable, he could hear her giggles over the line. "Miss na rin kita ma'am." He replied sincerely wanting to wrap his arms around her that very moment.

"Totoo ba yan?" She questioned. "Oo naman but we have work. Pagbalik mo nalang babawi tayo ng oras." He confirmed.

"Bakit pagbalik pa? Pwede namang ngayon?" She came up with an idea. "Nasa bahay ka na?" She asked.

"Oo kanina pa. Paano namang ngayon, malayo ka." He chuckled finding it impossible.

She blushed once again, "I love you, babe." She professed, his heart skipped a beat. "Mas love kita ma'am." He reciprocated.

"Nasa kwarto ka ba?" She asked. "Oo, matutulog na rin ako katapos natin mag-usap." He replied.  
"Ikaw lang mag-isa?"   
"Oo naman, wala man ako ibang kasama. Gagi." He laughed.

"Sige nga, kung ikaw lang talaga diyan mag-isa at kung love mo talaga ako..." Her voice sounded like teasing.  
"Ano yon?" He wondered.  
"Make me feel your love nga." She requested.

With her voice and tone, it sank to him what she was asking for — phone sex. He was silenced for a moment. He find it hard to do such acts with her, she's requesting him to touch himself while thinking of her, he was uncomfortable with it. He would love to make love to her but not lust over the thought of her. 

"Leni, ngayon talaga?" He chuckled trying to not be obvious of rejecting her. "Oo, miss na kaya kita," she stroked her smooth legs, setting up her mood for him.

He scratched the back of his head, "Hindi ba puwedeng ipunin natin yan tapos bumawi tayo pag-uwi mo? Bukas ka ng tanghali uuwi 'di ba?" He suggested. The bright smile on her lips faded a bit. "Ayaw mo ba?" She asked, he panicked for a moment not wanting to make her feel unwanted. 

"No, no. It's not like that. Ano lang Leni, I don't want it over the phone. Gusto ko totoo." He thought about his words carefully. "Tanghali ka uuwi, you can rest pagdating mo dito and then we can make the night long. The more we miss each other, mas maganda." He tried to make a point to convince her.

The idea thrilled her, she agreed to just let it pass until she goes home.

 

* * *

 

Rodrigo has been busy with work in the morning, he forgot that he can't exhaust himself too much as he promised to make it up to his girl when she goes home. He glanced at his watch and decided to head out from the office at three so that he would be there when Leni goes home. Her expected time of arrival from airport to Bahay Pangarap was 4:15PM, he waited patiently and cooked some good meals for his lady.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she approached the president's head security standing outside. "Si Digong lang nasa loob?" 

"Yes ma'am. Hinihintay po kayo ni president." She replied. 

Leni turned to her guards, "pwedeng dito nalang kayo sa labas? Mag-uusap kami ni president." She instructed them.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Her guards looked at Rodrigo's guards standing outside like they are having the same thoughts in mind but they couldn't speak about it.

Leni closed the front door, Rodrigo welcomed her with a bright smile. "Tulungan na kita." He helped her bring her rolling bag and luggage inside the room, she remained silent, overwhelmed by his presence, his presence that she's been yearning for.

"Malilinis ba 'tong damit? Ilagay ko sa basket para i-laundry yung marurumi." He opened her bag. She stood still in front of the door trying to control her shaking knees, her body was boiling for him.

He began to segregate her dirty clothes and clean ones from her luggage bag. "Ito ba malinis na dami—"

She stomped towards him and stroked his chest and shoulders with the fire in her stare. He was surprised by her searing gaze, he knew his lady wants something right there, right now.

"Miss na miss na kita, babe." She breathed and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, her hands exploring his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He was overwhelmed by the high levels of hankering he was receiving from her. 

He carefully pulled away, "Leni, hindi ka ba pagod? Maaga pa naman." He asked. "No. Pwede na tayo magsimula ngayon kahit hanggang mamaya, or maybe we don't stop." She uttered in between kissing him.

He was starting to feel hazy, the most attractive lady in his eyes was getting so much into him. She unbuttoned her polo top, "sabi mo babawi tayo ng oras di ba? Sagarin natin, babe." His knees felt weak with such invitation from her.

"May pagkain akong niluto baka lumamig sa labas?" He shared, "mamaya nalang. Ako nalang muna kainin mo then kakainin ako mamaya." She was going crazy for him.

 _Ha._ He started to feel hazy as she made him sit, straddled on top of his and humped him. He was starting to lose air in his system, he had nothing to do than to cup and gently squeeze her hips as she swayed on top of him.

She moaned softly and cupped his face, pressed her forehead against his, "I missed this, babe. Sobra." She uttered breathlessly before she moved her hands down and helped him put his pants down together with his cotton briefs.

Seeing his man's blessed size makes her sigh, she was grateful. He was a good man that gives her good sex.

She kneeled down in front of him but he prefer pleasuring her so before she was able to begin, he made her stand and then he pulled her panties down to the floor. "Pagod ka sa biyahe. Let me do the work." He initiated, she was touched.

A sweet smile grew on her lips as she laid her back on the bed and parted her legs for his mouth to feast on. He enjoyed her, it got him thinking if she really prepared for her return because she was hell of sweet and neat. She's been naturally attractive but this time, she was more than just attractive to him.

"Ugh," she moaned over and over. Rodrigo made her come over and over until she was moistened up for the main course.

"Pinaghandaan mo ba ako?" He asked, gently stroking her sensitive nub. "Ha?" She replied, softly giggling.

As soon as he felt like she was ready to take him in, he positioned himself on top of her for a comfortable missionary. 

 _Putangina_. He moaned inside his head as he penetrated her in. She was still tight and fine, her core firmly grasped his girth.

 _Putangina ulit._ He uttered at the back of his head as Leni moaned next to his face, her face manifested struggles of receiving him for every time he gives her deep strokes. She held onto his arms.

"Godm, babe." She mewled.  
Her breaths hitched, responding to every stroke and rhythm change he made.

"Babe, mmm." She moaned and gently pulled him close. She would never get use to his size drilling hard inside her. "Babe, bakit..." she struggled to speak straight.

"Okay lang ba?" He asked worrying if his deep strokes were hurting her, she nodded. 

"Bakit ang galing galing mo?" She breathed and wrapped her legs around his pelvis, he continued his thrusting, accelerating his rhythm.  
"Gagi." He chuckled thinking she was just hyping him up. "Seryoso, babe," following it with another sharp moan. 

They tried a few positions together, Rodrigo held himself up so he can last long for her until she gets tired.

"Babe,"  
"Babe, ugh—" she choked on her moan as her accelerated drilling her until she came again. He panted, "ang sarap," he whispered finding it hard to deny how good it was to explore her body.

She already lost count of the times he made her splinter but she can't seem to get enough of it.

He finally thought it would be the last round as he was getting tired as well. He stood up and reached for her hand. 

"Anong gagawin?" She asked.  
"Tayo tayo ma'am." He teased.

He guided her towards the wall and showered her with some passionate kisses before he lifted one of her thigh and bent a bit to put his swelling manhood inside her drenched division. He gazed at her face, witness her eyes glisten, her mouth slowly drop as he inserted himself inside her. 

 _Putangina, nakakabaliw_. He felt weak seeing her moan and struggle in front of his eyes. She was drowning in pleasure, she wanted to cry in goodness.

He swarmed her neck with kisses as he pounded her standing. "Babe," she purred and held her grip on his arms tightly to keep herself balanced despite that her legs felt like a vegetable.

"babe, ugh, Rody, sagarin mo." She pleaded and gazed into his eyes, his pounding didn't stop.

"Baby, bakit ang sarap sarap?" She sounded like crying. It was the biggest turn on for him.  
"Gusto mo?" His mind started to be swarmed by immense lust and hunger for her as well. A part of him wanted to break her, drill her hard, make her struggle in ecstasy.  
"Mmm," she nodded. "Ang galing galing mo," she mewled. "Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko kapag tumigil ka." Her voice was shaking.

Her moans started to get louder but little did they worry if their guards could hear it outside.

Leni came once again in a standing position but she wanted to get numb and abused. "Babe, babe." She placed her both feet on the ground and lead him to the bed.

"Isa pa?" He asked. "Pagod ka na?" She replied. 

He want to continue exploring her but he was physically tired as well. "Medyo pero kung gusto mo,"

"Humiga ka nalang," she made him lay on his back. "Ako nang magtatrabaho." She followed and slowly made his erection sink inside her moist core.

He could hear the struggle of pleasure in her breaths, in her voice.

She leaned towards him for a kiss as she began to grind him. "Jesus, Leni. Nanghihina ako sayo." He moaned as he gazed into her plump breasts, her bare trunk, her body's arcs.

"Ugh," she wanted to cry, having him inside her felt so good. He gave her that perfect stretch, that perfect stroke and feeling. 

"Bakit ang galing galing mo?" She asked again.   
"Bakit kase ang sarap sarap?" She whimpered. "Ang sarap mo nga, sobra." He replied feeling hazy of watching her hips sway as she sat on top of him, as she did the work.  
"Ang sarap, Rody." She kept mumbling. "Oh, grabe talaga."   
" _Puta_ ,"

"Ugh, hmmph..."

"God, ang sarap. Rodrigo, ugh."

She continued grinding until they both reached their blinding climax. She dropped her weight on top of him, they both ran after their breaths.

She giggled before she looked at his face. "Sinasadya mo sigurong galingan nung unang beses natin no?"   
"Ha? Hindi pwedeng hindi galingan kung ikaw yung nandito." He replied and pecked her lips.

"Hindi. Sinasadya mo yon. Ang galing galing mo nababaliw ako eh," she confessed. "Alam na alam mo kung saan babanat napapaungol nalang talaga ako sa sarap." 

He laughed, "gaga ka, Leni. Ikaw ang masarap." 

"Ang sarap sarap mong gumawa, babe. Sobra. Sige ka, kapag masyado akong nasarapan baka hanap hanapin ko talaga to. Hindi na kita papapasukin sa opisina mo." She jested.

"Bakit hind papapasukin sa opisina?" He chuckled. "Wala, dito ka lang sa bahay. Ako ang magpapatrabaho sayo." She joked.

He pinched her nose playfully, "pwede naman kasing pumasok sa opisina, doon gawin?" He implied an idea. She gave him a nasty look, "ang smart mo doon ha?" She considered.

"Ayos lang yon, basta wag kang masyadong maingay ma'am. Baka marinig nila, maissue tayo." He warned. "Anong iiissue nila? We're having sex? Eh di i-issue nila. Inggit lang nila na we're having good sex, sila zero." She reached down for his lazy erection and inserted it inside her, he wondered why she did that.

"Gusto ko lang nakapasok." She laughed, she actually wants more but she know he needs some time to recover.

"Mamaya tatayo ulit yan, sige ka." He threatened playfully. "Yun nga yung gusto ko eh!" They cracked a laughter.

"Baka kaya hindi tayo pinagtagpo nung bata bata pa tayo kase araw arawin talaga kita, Leni. Makabuo man tayo ng isang bansa." He humored. "Totoo yan!" She laughed. "Pero safe na tayo ngayon kaya kahit araw arawin di ba? Wala namang dapat ikabahala." She teased and slowly ground on him again. "Talino talaga. Kung kaya mo talaga tignan mo, aanakan talaga kita." He joked.

"Gumawa nalang tayo kahit walang batang magawa, at least masarap." She retorted making a point. "Leni, my God." He couldn't believe his eyes. The lady that means the world to him, she looks like a dream.

"Seryoso, babe. Yung sex natin is the best sex I've had my whole life. Every time talaga sobrang..." she ran out of words. "Ang sarap." 


End file.
